Trouble in paradise
by potter345
Summary: They thought they could finally live without having to be on edge all of the time, but with Harry and Ginny's N.E.W.Ts coming up they have trouble with their new relationship.
1. Chapter 1

It has been just over a month after the war finished.  
As Ginny lay peacefully in her bed, thoughts from the Second War filled her head, the fear, the danger, and the loss. The horrific memories came flooding back to her; she abruptly sat up, sweaty and shaking. Not being able to handle the nightmare, she got up, slipped on her fluffy light pink dressing gown and slippers and headed to Bill's old room, which Harry had been vacating for the past month. After making her way up two flights of stairs, avoiding all of the creaky steps, she found herself at Harry's door. Her body was still shaking. Knowing that if she knocked she would wake up everyone else, she just slipped inside, being careful not to make too much noise turning the handle. Ginny walked up to the edge of Harry's bed, his serene body tangled up with the sheets.

"Harry," she urgently whispered a few times. He wouldn't wake. Ginny went round the bed so that she could see Harry luminous face in the moonlight, she spotted his quill on the bedside table, grabbed it and ran it along the side of his face, after doing this he finally woke.  
"Ginny? What time is it?" he whispered, confused with her presence. He glanced at the clock on the wall; it was 2:53 in the morning. Looking at the saddened look on his girlfriends face he instinctively asked "Nightmare?" That was the moment when he asked himself _"why has she only started getting nightmares these last few nights, its been over a month since the war?"_  
She nodded her head and Harry lifted the covers of his bed so that she would be able to slip inside. Removing her slippers she said, "Same as last night," knowing what his next question would be. She crawled into his bed, facing him, and looked into those mesmerising emerald eyes of lay there for several minutes, looking deep into each other's eyes before Harry finally says, "come here." Ginny snuggles her head into Harry's neck and they both fall asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SISTER!"


	2. Chapter 2

They both jolted awake, Ron had come in and found them cuddled together. They both look at Ron like they'd done nothing wrong, Ron clearly thought otherwise.

"What, am I not allowed to cuddle my boyfriend?" Ginny asked in an annoyingly sweet tone. With this, a moody Ron continued downstairs shouting as he went, "BY THE WAY BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Ginny turns to Harry "best we get up now huh?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah...I'm hungry." these were the only words harry could get out of his mouth this early in the morning. Ginny just laughed as she reached for Harry's glasses and passed them to him, he slid them on and got up. As they made their way down to breakfast all was quiet, Ginny took a look at Ron who was sniggering at the end of the kitchen table. Her eyes darted left to where her mother stood, her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face. "Now, would you like to tell me why you were in Harry's room at 7 in the morning, and don't say you were just waking him up because from Ron's explanation you were cuddled together in bed?" Molly Weasley asked across the room, you could tell she was trying to stay calm, but you could see the anger spreading across her face. George got up from the table, took his plate, and headed for the front room; he didn't want any part in this, not sice Fred died.

Ginny replied by saying, " Yes mum, I was in Harrys room, since 3 am actually." Harry gave her as pleading look meaning, "please don't go there."

Her mum responded to this by expressing her feelings and shouting across the room "AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU THINK THAT'S APPROPRIATE?"

"SINCE WERE DATING!" Ginny screeched across the room.

"WELL, RON AND HERMIONE DONT SLEEEP IN THE SAME BED AND THEY'VE BEEN TOGETHER LONGER!" bellowed her mother.

Ginny and Harry both looked at Hermione who was slightly to the right of Molly, she sat there, eyes wide, shaking her head. Harry and Ginny had found them sharing a bed once and found out that they've been doing it for the past month without Molly finding out, not wanting to create more trouble they decided not to tell, at least not right now.

"Molly with all due respect, I think we should be able to share a bed, and its not like were doing anything inappropriate." exclaimed Harry as politely as he could this early in the morning.

" We will talk further into this problem this evening, when Arthur's home." said a clearly defeated Molly.

After breakfast Ginny and Harry were made to clear up the kitchen."All done," said Ginny feeling exhausted. Molly had made her and Harry wash up all of the kitchen equipment by hand, a punishment for sleeping in the same bed.

"You've never washed many dishes have you?" asked Harry wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist from behind, taking in her floral scent.

"No," she confessed. Turning around she wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a passionate kiss that finished all too soon.

"Can you get our wands whilst I shower?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied happily.

Ginny walked up to the bathroom and took a shower. She then realised that she didn't bring any clothes with her and would have to walk from here down a flight of stairs and into her bedroom in just a towel. " I really hope I don't bump into Harry," she stated. Once she was in her room she looked at her wardrobe and thought " _what to wear, what to wear_." she settled for the purple top, that she had worn the day of the war, and jeans. Just as she was putting her top on, she was fully dressed apart from that, she saw harry out of the corner of her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a long plead with Mrs Weasley Harry finally managed to get his and Ginny's wands back he headed to his room, he could hear the shower running as he climbed the stairs, this meant that his girlfriend was still in there. As soon as he had got dressed, he heard that the shower had been turned off so he decided to meet Ginny in her room, taking their wands with him. Her door was slightly open so he just pushed it open more and stood there, a smirk spreading across his face. Ginny was putting her top on just as he walked in. Suddenly Ginny's head swerved round, she had noticed him. "How long have you been there?" she asked cautiously.

"Not long" he replied, a look of desire in his eyes. He was leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed admiring her, now fully clothed, body. "See something you like?" she asked. Harry replied in a sarcastic tone," Well I was just admiring that wonderful...Quidditch poster!" He laughed and pointed to a poster on her wall. Ginny swatted his arm playfully. As Harry was turning to leave Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him into a deep kiss, their tongues seeking entry into the other mouth. Suddenly, Ginny fell unconscious.

"GINNY!" shouted a faint voice.

"Ginny, how wonderful of you to join me" said an evil voice. She spun round and found herself on the top of the astronomy tower, face to face with none other than Voldemort.

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing, I've got everything I want" he replied

"But you're dead," Ginny stated.

"No, Harry is,"

"What? What do you mean"

"I killed him in the final battle, now everyone is celebrating his death and me becoming the new MINISTER OF MAGIC!"

"NOOOOO!" screamed Ginny. All of a sudden she found herself land on a soft bed, she opened her eyes and Harry was sitting on the end of her bed.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, "The last thing I remember was that we were kissing"

Harry looked into her deep brown eyes, "You fell unconscious and then you started screaming." Harry placed a damp cloth onto her forehead.

"Your mum went out just before you fell unconscious, so did everyone else."

"So no one knows what happened?"

"No," replied Harry. He looked at the distraught look on her face, "What happened this time?" He asked with concern.

Her eyes saddened as she started to tell Harry what she saw. When Molly returned they told her everything that happened and that sleeping in the same bed as Harry helps her not freak out once she wakes up. So after dinner they sat down with Ginny's parents to discuss their situation.

"So what are we here to discuss again?" asked Harry jokingly, he got a playful push from Ginny for that.

Molly then explained, "We don't think that it is appropriate for you to be sharing a bed especially due to the fact that Ginny isn't even seventeen yet."

"Molly I think we need to have a talk outside," said Arthur gesturing to the door.

Even though they had stepped outside Ginny and Harry could still here most of their convocation.

"Molly, what's so wrong with them sharing a bed?"

"Arthur dear, they're just kids, its inappropriate."

"That doesn't mean..." that's all they heard before the voices faded out. Harry looked at Ginny with a puzzled face. Ginny knew this meant that he was wondering why the voices got quieter.

"They're taking a walk." Ginny expressed matter-of-factly. Harry nodded as if he knew that all along and sat on the couch. Ginny followed and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Why do you think I'm only just getting nightmares?" Ginny asked. Harry replied with "maybe it's only just kicked in that everything is finally over?" he stated questioningly.

"Maybe..." replied Ginny, still not completely convinced.

After an hour, Ginny's parents came back into the house. "Do what you like, but don't let us find you doing anything inappropriate." Molly explained. Ginny and Harry, shocked at Molly's sudden change of heart only just manage to nod. As her parents left the room Ginny felt herself blush, she turned to Harry "So can I just go to sleep in your room tonight?" she asked jokingly. Harry replied with, "If it makes you happy." She looked at him with wide eyes, _"was he being serious?"_ He stood up, "I'm going to get changed so give me a few minutes."

 _"Omg, he was being serious!"_

Ginny walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then into her room and removed her clothes, she then slid into a pair of dark blue shorts and top. She didn't bother with her dressing gown or slippers as they clashed with her pajamas. Walking to Harry's room her stomach became knotted, she knocked on the door, "Come in," said the soothing voice of her boyfriend, she turned the handle and stepped into the room.

Harry walked up to her, put his arms around her waist and pushed her up against the door, which closed in the process. They shared a passionate kiss that became heated rather quickly. Ginny's hands gripped his hair whilst Harry's moved up her back. Breathless, they pulled away.

The next morning Ginny woke up and turned to see that harry wasn't there, she looked up at the end of the bed and noticed harry putting his belt on.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Morning Harry, why are you up and dressed so early?"

"It's 10am," he explained, chuckling.

"Harry! Why didn't you wake me?"

"You just looked so peaceful, plus you didn't have a nightmare tonight"

"I didn't did I!" Ginny looked up at Harry, who was now sat at the end of the bad, excitedly. Harry still hadn't put his top on yet so Ginny could see his bare chest, covered in scars.

"Harry?"

"Yeah"

"Do they hurt, your scars?"

"Sometimes"

Ginny leans forward so she is now face to face with Harry, she traces the scars with her finger before giving Harry a gentle Kiss.

"I'm going to get dressed"

"Okay but meet me downstairs when you're done, we're going on a picnic."

"Okay Harry"

Once Ginny was dressed she headed down to the kitchen to find harry packing up a picnic basket.

"What food have you packed for todays wonderful adventure?" Ginny asked, walking over to harry. Harry closed the lid abruptly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said with a smirk. Ginny growled at his snarky response. The young couple walked hand in hand until they got to the pond and Harry put down the picnic basket and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and submerged her in a sweet kiss. Harry then took out a picnic blanket and laid it across the grass, he then took a seat against a tree. Ginny laid on her front, legs swinging absent mindedly, and her chin rested on her hands. She looked up at harry thoughtfully, he then got out some sandwiches and vegetables. Once they had finished off, what Ginny thought was all the food, Harry packed all the leftover food away.

"I have one more delight, if you're still hungry" said Harry, a mischievous look in his eyes

"I think I have room for one more luxury" Ginny answered. Harry pulled out some fresh strawberries and melted dark chocolate.

"Oh Harry, they look delicious!" harry gave her a knowing smile.

" No, you didn't, dark chocolate! How did you know it was my favourite?"

"I had some help" he replied.

Ginny reached for the strawberries but Harry moved them out of her reach.

"Hey! How am I supposed to enjoy those if I'm not allowed to eat them?" She reached for them again and harry moved them once more. After a while she gave up, at that point harry dipped one in chocolate, he moved it towards Ginny, she gave him a puzzled look. "Open up" he said. Now she looked at him with a distrustful look _"he better not be teasing me"  
_ He placed his hand over his heart when she didn't do as he asked, "do you not trust me?" he asked in a fake hurt voice.  
Ginny rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, seconds later the delicious tastes of the strawberry were all she could think of. All the strawberries were gone after only a few minutes, however there was still a bit of chocolate left over. An idea sprung into Harry's head and he gestured for Ginny to sit next to him. Ginny moved so her back was against the tree and looked up at Harry, he had dipped his finger in the chocolate bowl and scraped up the remaining content. He took a small lick of the chocolate that was coating his finger, he then noticed a jealous look washing over his girlfriend's face. Harry's finger moved closer to Ginny's mouth and Ginny's hands gripped his wrist as she sucked all the chocolate off that she could. Harry then wiped his hand on his jeans to get off the residue off chocolate left on his finger. Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a light kiss that lingered on her lips. She then looped her arms around his neck and they kissed again, this time more passionate and suddenly Ginny found Harry's tongue inside her mouth and as their tongues battled Harry pushed Ginny onto her back and was now laying on top of her, his hands roaming every inch of her body and hers doing the same to his. Suddenly they heard voices and had to stop what they were doing to go back inside. Harry was kind of relieved hat someone had made them stop because if no one had they would have done it there and then and he wanted their first time to be special.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks later Harry and Ginny found themselves struggling to find time for the other what with Harry's birthday coming up in a few days. All the Weasley's were busy with errands to run for the party, they decided to throw him one this year as they weren't able to last year when Voldemort was out there. Breakfast was the only time in the day they got to speak to each other, as Ginny was never home before dinner anymore because of all the things she was preparing and because Ginny's nightmares had stopped, they were no longer sharing a bed. The only interaction they got was a "Can you pass me the salt?" or "Morning." Not having much time for each other put a lot of strain on their relationship but it did mean that Harry could now spend time with his best mate.

Harry's birthday finally came. Ginny woke up at around 6 that day, she reached under her bed to retrieve her present for Harry, a penknife with his name engraved into it, she then carefully wrapped it and went into the bathroom to have a shower. Ginny was excited about the day, she had a lot of things planned as they had not spent that much time together over the last few weeks. Whilst Ginny was showering her thoughts kept drifting to Harry and his perfect body. Once Ginny was showered she walked into her room and changed into a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. Ginny started cooking breakfast for Harry and her, waffles. In the mean time all of her family and Hermione had eaten and disappeared to go finish the rest of the birthday arrangements. Ginny put two plates of waffles and two glasses of orange juice on a tray along with her present for Harry. She walked up the stairs with so much spring in her step that she almost bumped into Harry's door. Ginny turned the handle and stepped inside, she found harry propped up in bed reading a book. "You're awake!" Ginny said, obviously surprised.

"Are those for me ?" He asked hungrily, Ginny walked to the bed and placed the tray on the end of his bed and passed him one of the glasses of orange juice, which he put on his bedside table, and a plate of waffles. they both sat there eating their breakfast in silence, things were slightly awkward between them as they haven't said as much as two sentences to each other for a few weeks. Ginny then decided to break the silence, "I have a lot of things planned today!"

"Of course you do"

"What's that supposed to mean!" she said defensively, she was hurt by his response.

"Nothing" he said trying to not make his hole any deeper.

"You wouldn't say it if it didn't mean something!" she replied angrily.

"HONESTLY, IT MEANT NOTHING!" he shouted, not wanting to get into _that_ convocation.

"YOU TELL ME WHAT IT MEANT POTTER!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME NOW!"

"FINE, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I SAID WHAT I DID GINNY. YOU HAVENT SAID THREE WORDS TO ME OVER THE LAST FEW WEEKS THEN JUST WALK ON IN LIKE NOTHING HAS CHANGED" Both their faces were now burning red and they were stood either side of Harry's bed.

"NOTHING HAS CHANGED" Ginny shrieked

"MAYBE NOT FOR YOU BUT IT HAS FOR ME BECAUSE YOUR'E NOT THE PERSON I THOUGHT YOU WERE!" At this Ginny stormed out of Harry's room, slamming the door behind her. Once she had done this she immediately regretted it, she slid down Harry's door whilst Harry did the same but on the other side. Ginny felt tears rolling down her face and before long she was balling her eyes out, her knees were tucked under her chin with her arms around them. She heard a _'crack'_ from behind her and thought _"Harry must have apparated somewhere to get away from me and this place"_

Just a short while later Ginny realised she had left Harry's present on his bed so she retrieved it and walked down to her room passing the bathroom as she went, she heard the shower running and stopped wondering who it could be because, as far as she knew everyone was out. She voiced her question, "Who's in there?".

"Harry" came a voice back. Ginny's heart stopped, _"he had only apparated to get to the bathroom, not run away"_

"Okay," she said through gritted teeth. Harry sensed that she wasn't okay so he turned of the shower and wrapped a towel over his lower half. He stepped outside only to find Ginny gone, he looked down, a note had been scribbled before she left.

 _Harry,_

 _I'm sorry I had so much planned, It was only because we're not going to have much free time again until we go back to school, I wanted to make today special. Due to what you said earlier, I don't think this is working right now so can we just forget anything ever happened between us._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Ginny xx_

Harry had trouble understanding some of the words and there were wet splodges all over the paper, Harry suspected that she had been crying. Harry re-read the letter a few times until the words sunk in, he ran down to Ginny's room and knocked on the door frantically, there was no answer so he just walked in, she was gone. Harry scribbled on the back of Ginny's note:

Ginny,

You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, please forgive me. I'm going to forget what it says on the other side of the note.

All my love,

Harry xx

He then left the note on her pillow and left her room to shower. As he was showering his vision went blurry, he was crying, he longed for Ginny to be with him, to hold her.


End file.
